


The Self Fullfilling Prophecy

by Candace_X_Chambers



Series: WWE vs TNA Mashup [9]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: I don't think it is anyways, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Kayfabe Compliant, True Love, WWE vs TNA, past betrayal, set after SummerSlam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Then he feels himself getting lifted into the air, on top of someone's shoulders in a fireman's carry. He instantly jumps to the conclusion that John Cena is jumping him after the loss and Seth is about to get an Attitude Adjustment. Then he notices the crowd isn't cheering or booing or anything. They're mostly just sitting there, confused.</em>
</p><p>  <em>Then Seth starts to spin in a circle before finally being dropped onto his side.</em></p><p>  <em>That definitely wasn't an Attitude Adjustment.</em></p><p>  <em>That might have something to do with the fact that the man standing over him, smirking triumphantly, isn't John Cena.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used r property of their respective companies; WWE, TNA, or GFW (thougu GFW will never be mentioned). This story is a work of fiction, and has never nor will ever happen. I don't intend to harm anyone, and I apologise if I somehow do. Title of the fic from the wonderful song Apex Predator by Otep.**

**Warning: past betrayal, any other warnings will be added as the fic goes on**

**A/N: As in all of my stories, this fictitious wrestling community openly accepts homosexual wrestlers not only in real life, but also on their TV screen. No one is married nor has their real life partner unless otherwise stated, so just assume everyone is single.**

**Apparently, this is going to happen. I'm not sure how I feel about this. However, I hope you all like this anyways. All feedback is welcomed, and comments are very much appreciated**

Chapter One:

SummerSlam 2015

_One.. Two.. Three!_

_"And your winner of this match by pinfall, and the NEW United States Champion, Seth Rollins!"_

_Seth's heart was beating furiously as he looked at both - yes, **both** \- of his titles. Holy shit, it's so surreal, he can't believe it. He won, he won, and he's the holder of two major titles. He beat John Cena for this one, Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns for the other, at the two biggest pay per views of the year. Holy shit._

_Seth stands, holding his belts up triumphantly. The crowd is.. cheering? Oh, who cares! He's the fucking man right now, nothing could dampen his mood._

_Grinning, Seth places his feet on the second rope and raises his arms, joy radiating throughout his body as his music beats throughout -_

_"What the **hell**? Who is that?!"_

_Jerry's voice reaches his ears, and it shocks Seth, because, uh, he's the top heel of the company. How does Jerry not know who he is?_

_Then he feels himself getting lifted into the air, on top of someone's shoulders in a fireman's carry. He instantly jumps to the conclusion that John Cena is jumping him after the loss and Seth is about to get an Attitude Adjustment. Then he notices the crowd isn't cheering or booing or anything. They're mostly just sitting there, confused._

_Then Seth starts to spin in a circle before finally being dropped onto his side._

_That definitely wasn't an Attitude Adjustment._

_That might have something to do with the fact that the man standing over him, smirking triumphantly, isn't John Cena._

_It's Magnus._

~

"What the _fuck_ was that?" Seth snaps the second he's in Triple H's office. He showered quickly and changed in an attempt to release his frustration (clearly that didn't work). He hadn't heard of them signing Magnus, and the Authority would've told him if they signed one of his former coworkers. They had with Samoa Joe, James Storm, and Xavier Woods (or, Consequences Creed, to him). It didn't make sense why they wouldn't this time.

" _That_ was what we like to call," Hunter pauses, rubbing the back of his neck, "an invasion."

"An invasion by TNA, to be specific," Stephanie adds, her hands on her hips, causing Seth's stomach to down to his feet, "We wanted to tell you, Seth, but we needed your reaction to be genuine, your head completely focused on your match. Besides, we weren't even one hundred percent sure we were going through with it until moments before your match started."

The Iowan leans against the wall, his head spinning, "But... why?"

"TNA is going out of business, Seth. They're bouncing around on different TV stations because the station refuses to renew their contract, they're struggling to pay their employees," Stephanie stops, shaking her head, "They're desperate for our money, our viewers. There's a locker room full of amazing talent, but they have no idea what to do with them."

"The WWE Universes has been begging for us to come up with something fresh to spice things up, make our shows not so 'boring' and filled with the same people. This way, we're helping them out, basically, in return for something the fans haven't seen since the WCW and WWF rivalry, which everyone enjoyed," Triple H shrugs, "They're clearly not WCW level, but the concept is still somewhat similar."

Seth huffs, rubbing a hand over his face. He doesn't understand how Creative could ever approve a move like this, how Vince McMahon could. How could they ever assume this would be okay?

There's so many people there he doesn't want to see - never wanted to see again -, so many unburied hatchets, so many things left unfinished.

Technically, it's not all about him, but, seeing as he's the World Heavyweight and United States Champion, he's going to be pretty big part of this whole.. thing. He's not going to like it, not one bit, but he assumes he has to. If not for the fans, for the struggling wrestlers at TNA busting their ass and receiving less than they deserve.

"Okay," Seth says and quickly leaves. Thoughts are racing through his head at a hundred miles a second, and he needs to get out of there. There's so much he has to do before Raw tomorrow. Right now, he needs to go think, to strategize. No good leader walks into war without a game plan, and he still needs to catch up his lieutenants.

Much to his luck, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns are waiting outside his locker room.

"We were going to come congratulate you, but you looked pissed off. We decided to wait until after you talk to the Authority to come see you," Roman says, giving off a tiny, comforting smile.

"What the fuck was that?" Dean asks in a blunt manner, raising his eyebrows.

Seth grabs his bag out of his room and pulls out the keys to his rental, "There's a _lot_ of stuff going on right now."

"Are we having another all night strategy meeting then?" Roman questions, his eyes sparkling with hope. Their strategy meetings were a thing they used to do in the Shield before every Pay Per View, sometimes for Raw or Smackdown, so they'd always be on the same page. They haven't had one since the Shield disbanded because it wasn't needed.

"All night and all morning," Seth replies. Dean makes a sound of protest, and the Iowan shoots him a look, "You can sleep when we're done. This is much too urgent to just blow off until tomorrow."

Dean and Roman share a look of concern as they start trying to follow Seth, who was hauling ass to the parking lot.

The sooner they get to the hotel, the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used r property of their respective companies; WWE, TNA, or GFW (thougu GFW will never be mentioned). This story is a work of fiction, and has never nor will ever happen. I don't intend to harm anyone, and I apologise if I somehow do. Title of the fic from the wonderful song Apex Predator by Otep.**

**Warning: past betrayal, any other warnings will be added as the fic goes on**

**A/N: I decided to go ahead and write the first two chapters before posting this. I feel like, that way, you'll have a better understanding of everything that's going on, or something like that. It made more sense in my head.**

**For some reason, I've decided to write the shows in italics. I can't tell you why, exactly, but it's probably just a temporary thing. Kind of like a flashback to correspond with the following scene, if that makes any sense. Probably not. Oh, well.**

Chapter Two:

_Post-SummerSlam Raw_

_Triple H comes out into the ring, face as hard and emotionless as a stone. He has a microphone in hand._

_"Last night should have been full of your new United States champion and still WWE World Heavyweight champion, Seth Rollins, celebrating his victory over John Cena. Us in the Authority had a wonderful party planned for Seth following his victory," Triple H says, frowning slightly, "All activities were ruined when a mysterious invader attacked our World Champion."_

_He paused for effect, "This perpetrator was later identified as TNA Superstar, Magnus."_

_Murmurs ripple throughout the crowd._

_"Clearly, TNA is trying to start something they certainly can't finish," Triple H continues, "So, to the folks over at Impact, keep your people where they belong, or there will be consequences."_

~

"Next Monday, you're going to issue the official 'war'," Stephanie explains, typing on her phone, "Magnus will keep attacking you at every chance he gets. There will be no backup, not even J&J."

"House shows, too?" Seth asks. He becomes filled with disappointment when the COO's wife nods. After becoming the double champ, he hoped to have even bigger, better matches. Now he's going to face jobbers and not have a clean finish for a whole week. Damn.

"I know you wanted to parade around here with your head high and showing off your increased narcissism," Hunter adds, "but you can't, unfortunately. You have to let the attacks get to you, you have to get pissed off. On Smackdown, you'll finally snap."

"Okay, I understand," Seth says and smiles tightly.

~

_Seth has Dolph in the Pedigree when he feels something cool smash into the back of his neck. He releases Dolph from his hold and falls to the ground, clutching his neck. Distantly, he hears the bell ring and knows he won the match, but by disqualification. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Magnus drop the object, a chair, he used to hit Seth._

_He feels himself getting picked up and slammed onto the chair in a sitout powerbomb. He tries to roll away, but Magnus picks him up and does it again._

_"Why isn't security coming out here and stopping this?" Michael Cole asks, his quiet voice is heard in the dead silence of the crowd._

~

On the drive to the next town, Seth is thriving in pain, Roman is overly concerned, and Dean is slightly pissed off.

Despite the fact that he's driving, Roman keeps sneaking glances over at Seth, who is having trouble getting comfortable enough to sleep. Dean is passed out across the backseats, but he's fidgeting in the way he does when his sleep is mixed with rage.

"I'll be okay," Seth whispers, touching Roman's arm. The Samoan nods, but his features display his weariness.

~

_Smackdown_

_A match against Stardust leans heavily in Seth's favor. There's no way he should lose. Not only is he facing a (very talented) jobber who is usually booked on the lower midcard and hardly makes it off the pre-show, but he's filled with a new rage that stems from Magnus ruining every should-be victory at every house show and televised show. It fucking sucks, and he's hoping to actually get the final pinfall before Magnus comes out to spoil it._

_Seth hits the Pedigree and goes for the cover, thinking that he's safe._

_One.. Two.._

_A boot connects with his side, one, twice, three times. Seth is rolling away from him and the bell is rung._

_Much to his surprise, Seth feels a different pair of hands pick him up and lift him onto Magnus's shoulders to perform his finisher before the second mystery assailant picks Seth up and hits a brainbuster._

_He brushes his two toned hair out of his face and peers up at Austin Aries._

_Ew._

~

"What a fuckin' piece of shit, man," Dean sneers, lip curled in disgust.

This time, Roman is in the back and Seth is driving. Dean is supposed to be sleeping in the passenger's seat, but he's much too riled up for that.

Apparently, seeing Aries really ticks Dean off to no end. Which is not surprising considering no one likes Aries except for his family.

"It'll be okay, dude, you'll get your hands on him soon enough," Seth whispers in an attempt to console him, "Though his slimy ass would probably just slide out of your grip."

Dean laughs softly, looking at Roman in the backseat. "I could just choke 'im out with that damn feather boa."

"That'd be like hitting Xavier with his trombone." Seth teases, smiling a little.

The Cincinnati native snorts, "Xavier deserves to get hit over the head a little, maybe he'd actually shut up."

"Unlikely." Seth counters, chuckling. Dean makes the same noise,and they share a look.

During their feuds, they could never be civil like this. The animosity they had in the ring always spread out into their personal lives. The fact that Dean always wears his heart on his sleeve, and Seth can't seem to keep his personal life separate from the ring, spelled disaster right from the get go. 

Roman always hated when they had to split apart. Of course, he chose to stay with Dean, but he missed Seth terribly.

They were all determined to never let it happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> If you're interested enough to stay tuned for the next chapter - which I hope you will - please follow me on Tumblr! teamambrollins23.tumblr.com - I'll share the linky every time I post a chapter so you'll always know when it happens.
> 
> If you're interested in roleplaying with me, I play AJ Styles in an rp called Blackout Wrestling (bowrestlingrpg). I'm really looking for a James Storm for my friend's Bobby Roode and myself.


End file.
